Magic and Demons
by Ari-chan21
Summary: In a world where demons and magic come together to defeat Naraku. Kagome gets some help from some old and new friends to defeat this evil. YYH, IY, & CCS Pairings...find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Magic and Demons**

**Chapter 1: Letters of the Past**

"Today class you will be receiving the names of your pen pals from the U.S., as I call your name please come up front to receive your pen pal's name."

Kagome is currently in her 6th grade English class and is waiting for her name to be called to receive her pen pal's name.

"Higurashi"

"Hai"

Once Kagome reached the front of the room the teacher handed her the name of her pen pal. Then she returned to her seat and once she sat down in her chair, she unfolded the paper and read the name on the paper in her head.

"_Ari Li, I thought they were supposed to be from America. Oh well."_

"Tonight when you get home, write a letter and send it the next day or you can send the letter the same day you write it. They will receive your letter in about two days and the same will be for you when they write you a letter. So you should receive your letter in about 3-4 days."

**BBBrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnngggggggggggggg**

"O.K class, see you on Monday and have a great Sunday."

**In Kagome's room**

_Dear Ari Li_

_My name is Kagome Higurashi, I am 13 years old, my birthday is May 7__th__, and I am in the 6__th__ grade. I have a mother, a younger brother named Sota and he his 6 years old, a grandfather, and a cat name Buyo. I live on a shrine that has been passed down in my family for over 500 years. There is the sacred tree and an enchanted well that was sealed for over 400 years and my grandpa tells me lots of stories of demons and enchanted items. Every year on my birthday my grandpa gives me something that he thinks is magical. Also the story that my grandpa keeps telling me is the story about the Shikon no tama. _

_Sincerely_

_Kagome Higurashi _

Kagome then sealed the letter and stamped it. Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 6p.m. She then put on her shoes and ran out the door to go mail her letter.

**Four days later**

"MMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM"

"Yes dear?"

"Did any mail come for me?"

"Yes, there was a letter for you in the mail."

Kagome grabbed her letter and ran up to her room and started reading her letter.

_Dear Kagome Higurashi_

_My name is Ari Li, I am 11 years old, my birthday is July 4__th__, and I am in the 4__th__ grade. I live with my father, Aunt, Uncle, cousin, and my two guardians, my cousin also as two guardians. I live in New York City and my aunt has her own toy corporation because it used to be her mother's. I have family in Europe, China, and Japan. Also I want to ask you something, can I tell you anything and can you keep it a secret?_

_Sincerely _

_Ari Li_

Once Kagome had finished reading the letter she started on her letter.

_Dear Ari_

_To answer your question, yes I can keep any secret if you want me too. Also in class we were told during summer break that we were going to live with our pen pals for the summer vacation which is two weeks long. So can you ask your dad if I could stay with you during summer break?_

_Your Friend _

_Kagome_

The next day Kagome mailed her letter.

_Dear Kagome_

_My father and aunt said yes, for you to be able to live with us during summer vacation. We will pick you up at your home and we will take my aunt's privet plane to New York City and my father, aunt, and I will be on the plane waiting for you. So get ready to go._

_Your Friend _

_Ari-chan_

"MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM"

Kagome yelled as she ran out of her room and downstairs to where her mother was located.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Mom, can I go?" Kagome asked as she gave her mother the letter she had just received.

"Yes, you may go but you better behave. So you leave tomorrow, you better pack for your trip and I'll help you pack."

**The next day**

Kagome was running around the house packing her things that she was going to take with her on her trip to the U.S. Ari was to pick her up at 12pm and it was already 11:30am. Kagome had know just finished packing her luggage and was know packing her carry on that she was going to put her snacks, cd player, CDs, books, and her sketch book. It was 11:58 when the door bell rang and Mrs. Higurashi answered the door. In front of her was a young man, who look to be in his early twenties, he had short silver hair, he had brown eyes and was warring glasses, he was taller than her, about 6'0, a smile was on his face and he looked as happy as can be.

"Hello, I'm here to pick up Kagome. To take her to America."

"Oh yes, I'll go get her."

"KAGOME, your ride is here."

"Kay"

You could then hear the thump of Kagome's suit case and the running of her feet. Kagome was down at the door in less than a second with her things in hand. She handed her suit case to the young man who had introduced himself as Yukito.

"Bye mom"

"Bye Kagome"

They walked down the stairs where there was a young girl around 11 year's old standing in front of a limo.

"Hello Kagome"

"You must be Ari, it is very nice to meet you and I hope we have a great time."

"Yes," Ari then opened the door for Kagome and she got in, then Ari got in and closed the door. While Yukito got into the driver's seat and started to drive off to the airport. When they arrived at the airport, they were escorted to the private plane and they were loaded on to the plane and they waited for about 5 min before they took off.

**Arrived at Ari's Home**

When they arrived at Ari's home it was well 11pm, so they entered the house quietly as to not wake anyone up. Ari showed Kagome her room and then retreated to her own room for the night. When Ari entered her room, she was greeted with an angry Kero.

"ARI, do you know how worried I was because you weren't here. You better be glad that a Clow Card didn't activate while you were gone…"

"Yes, yes, I know, I know… I sense a Clow Card and it is near the park."

"Get dress and let's go." Her outfit was a purple and black dress made out of rubber and there was a pair of cat ears and a tail and both were black. She wore black stockings with purple boots. Also she has a yellow bell around her tail and neck.

**At the Park**

When they arrived at the park you could see a giant spark going every where.

"Use your powers to bind him, SHADOW."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reuniting **

It had been a very long time since the girls' last saw each other but they still kept in contact with each other and they did it by any means necessary which also included Ari using her power. Yes Kagome knew about Ari's powers and she didn't care that Ari was a sorceress, she though it was cool that her best friend was also a hero. Also Ari knew how Kagome's adventures to the feudal era and Ari told Kagome if she needed help, she would help her in a heart beat.

By now Kagome was being dragged down the well by InuYasha to fight Naraku and looking for the jewel shards of the Shikon no tama. But by now Ari had just moved back to Tokyo, Japan and was going to start the same school as Kagome, only the thing was she was going dressed in the boys' uniform and her cousin Nadeshiko would be in the girls' uniform. (Boy: black full body sailor suit, girls: white long sleeve shirt with a red bow just between the breasts it also has a piece above the shirt but only on the shoulders and around the neck that is green with a white stripe, the skirt is green and little above mid-thigh, and it has long white socks that are about to their mid-ankle with brown loafers.)

Kagome was on her way home because she was fuming over an inu half/demon that was now six feet under. She reached the well and jumped in, the inviting blue light slightly comforted her has she was suspended in air for a few seconds before her feet touched solid ground. She climbed out of the well with the help of the rope ladder that her grandfather and her little brother had put in for her. When she reach her home, she threw her giant bag on the ground and started her way upstairs to tale a nice hot bath and then head to bed.

_**The next morning**_

Kagome got out of bed and started her way down stairs, since she didn't have anything to eat last night she was very hungry. When she reached the kitchen she took a seat and the table and waited for her mother to say good morning.

"Oh…Good Morning Kagome. How are InuYasha and the others?"

"Fine but InuYasha was being his usual self."

"Ok. Dear, here eat up and hurry or you'll be late for school."

Kagome looked at the clock and saw that she was going to be late if she didn't hurry up. She scarffed down her food and ran upstairs to put on her school uniform, she then ran down the stairs, put on her shoes, and backpack and then ran out the door but not before say a loud good bye.

She ran down the shrines stairs and started to dodge people who were walking on the side walk and continued this until she got to school. All those times in the feudal era were really helping right now. When she got onto the school grounds she noticed a familiar green sailor suit and a light blue sailor suit but the other one, the red sailor suit she could not place.

"_Who are those people those two I've seen before but I can't place them…Now I remember that is my cousin Yusuke and his friend Kuwabara, but why are they here?"_

She ran up behind her cousin and once she was close enough she jumped onto his back and started giggling.

"Hello dear cousin, how have you been all these years?"

"Ka...Kagome…is that…is that YOU?"

"Yep, who did you think it was?"

By now Kagome was off his back and was now standing in front of the three boys.

"Hey Yusuke…who is she?"

BOOP "Oww what the hell was that for?"

"Because you were being a baka and for not remembering my baby cousin, you baka."

"Oh…heehee…sorry,"

"Nothing to worry about Kuwabara, and who are you?"

"My name is Shuichi Minamino but you can call me Kurama but not around others." After he introduced him self he took Kagome's hand and gave it a light kiss and with this Kagome started to blush madly.

"My name is Kagome and as Yusuke said before I'm his cousin." Suddenly Kagome was in someone's arms and was being taken away from her cousin and his friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting New and Old Friends**

To say she was surprised that she was now in someone's arms and was being taken away from her cousin. She would have screamed InuYasha but she was not in the Feudal era but at her school with her cousin and his friends' right behind them. Since she was in these strangers arms, she decided to get a good look at him. He had dark gray, almost black hair and it was in a braid and down to his hips, he was wearing the boys' school uniform, his eyes were green, he was about 5'9, he had on a black and red back pack, he also had on black roller blades, and he looked so familiar. She looked behind her and noticed that her cousin was no longer in site and was wondering were he was right at this moment. They started to slow down and then they came to a stop and he set her down and turned her around to face him.

"Hello, Kagome. Long time, no see."

"…Do I know you?"

"WHAT, you don't remember me?"

His voice was so high it almost sounded like a girl's voice.

"Sorry but no."

"…hmm"

Kagome then notice that the boys' bag was starting to move but he seemed not to notice a he was thinking. Then all of a sudden a head popped out of the bag and just starred at her and when the 'boy' noticed this he looked behind him to his bag and saw what she was looking at and then he got an idea on how to remember him.

"Kagome, you remember Kero-chan, Kero-chan you remember Kagome.'

Both nodded and then Kagome's eyes widen and she looked at the boy.

"Ari-chan?"

"Yup"

"But you're dressed as a guy?"

"So, I am not a big fan of skirts. Never have and never will unless it's one of my outfits that Nadeshiko makes for me. She is soooooooooooooooo much like her mother."

"…ok, can we just get to class now, I'm sure that my cousin is worried about me because you 'kidnapped' me."

"Alright let's go." Ari 'put' Kero-chan back into her backpack and they started to walk to class.

_**In class**_

When they entered the room everyone and I do mean everyone was starring at them. The girls were glaring at Kagome while the guys were glaring at Ari, thinking that she is a guy. Kagome and Ari took their seats in the back of the room and started to get ready for class which is their history class. (1st period: History, 2nd period: Japanese, 3rd period: P.E., Lunch, 4th period: English, 5th period: math, and 6th period: science.) Happy that Yusuke and none of his friends had this class; Kagome took the opportunity to catch up with Ari before class started.

"So Ari, where is your cousin?"

"She's on a business trip with her mother right now but she should be here in about one and a half or two days."

"Oh, ok."

They talked until the teacher open the door and everyone quieted and returned to their seats.

When class was over they went to their next class and again, no Yusuke or his friends. This was starting to get strange; they didn't even see them in the halls during passing time. They didn't meet up with Yusuke and the others until P.E.

"HEY YOU." Ari and Kagome were the only ones in the gym at the time because they were waiting for their classmates to get ready. That is until they heard the loud yell that was sent to them.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Talking, what does it look like where doing?" By now Yusuke was right in front Ari, nose to nose.

"Don't play dumb with me mister pretty boy. I'm talking about this morning when you popped out of no where and took my cousin."

"It's not like she went unwillingly."

"Why you…" Yusuke pulled back his hand as it balled up into a fist but Ari didn't look scared one bit, she just stood there and waited for him to punch. Kagome also watch unscarred about how her friend might get hurt because she knew that Ari could take care of herself and that she didn't need her help. She actually found it funny that Yusuke was just about to get beat up by a girl. Who didn't have to use her powers to beat him, she knew that Ari could beat him all one her own.

When Yusuke was only an inch away from Ari's face, she dodged it by moving her head to the right and then she waited from Yusuke's next attack. His next attack went for her gut but he missed that too. Soon it was like a dance to Ari that she knew all to well. Left, right, up, down, all these moves Ari did with grace and experience. Ari was starting to have enough, soon after Yusuke's attempt on her head; she brought her arm up and punched him square in the gut. With that Yusuke's assault had been stopped and Yusuke stepped back a few with his hands on his gut and him bending forward a bit in pain.

"You now…I didn't punch you that hard. Just be glad no one else saw it."

"Ya, ya." Yusuke started to recover from that blow to the stomach that Ari had landed on him.

"Man…that's some right hook you got there."

"Why thank you but we may want to discontinue this because our classmates and teacher will be here soon. Oh and let me introduce myself, I am Ari Li."

"Yusuke Urameshi, this is Kuwabara, and this is Shuichi but you can call him Kurama but not around everyone else." After he spoke the students and teacher came into the gym and everyone gathered around the teacher.

"Today, we are going to be doing archery." Groans could be heard among the students but the ones who didn't were Ari, Kagome, and Kurama.

"Please raise your hand if you have ever used a bow and arrow." Only Kagome, Ari, and Kurama raised their hands.

"Well it seems we have some people. Would you three please come up and grab a bow and then stand in front of a target and wait for my signal." The three of them went up to the bows and each grabbed a nice and sturdy bow, and then they went to the marked floor in front of a target and waited for the teacher's signal. The teacher gave them the signal and they started to fire. Everyone was amazed at their skill, even the teacher. All the girls were going wild for Kurama and Ari, while all the boys were going wild for Kagome. If it weren't for Yusuke and Kuwabara the class would have tackled them once they were done.

"Ok…Now let's see the rest of you." Everyone else picked up a bow, got in front of a target and waited for the teachers signal. As the other students practice shooting the teacher came up to them and started to talk to them on what they could do for the rest of the time they were in class. They could either practice some more or help the other students and of course once the other students heard this they were all over them. All the girls over Ari and Kurama and all the boys over Kagome but they didn't get the chance because of Yusuke and Kuwabara. But much to the other students disappointment they declined their offer to receive help from them. So instead of helping the other students, they helped Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Once class was over they headed down to the cafeteria area, got their lunches, and headed outside to the table by a patch of trees. Ari and Kagome sat under the tree while the others ate at the table. While Ari and Kagome were catching up Yusuke and the others were talking to Botan who appeared while they had just started eating their lunches.

"So after school you need to head to Koenma's, so that we can discuss about more important matters and so that any information does not get out into open ears," Botan whispered to the boys.

The rest of the day went smoothly if you count the boys drooling over Kagome while the girls were drooling over Ari and Kurama. At the end of the day the two groups separated and went their different ways. The boys went to go see Koenma while the girls went to Ari's house to catch up even more. When they got there, they were greeted by Ari's father, uncle, and guardian. Once they were done they went up to Ari's room and started to watch video's that her cousin had made of the battles after Kagome had left to go back home. Kagome was so impressed with her friend, that she asked her to teach her how to fight and Ari agreed to help. Ari used her magic to get them more time to work on the moves before it became late and Kagome decided to stay the night at Ari's house and so she called her mother and told her that if InuYasha came to tell him that she was at a friends house and would be back tomorrow late. Ari's father also agreed with them and let Kagome stay the night and he also agreed with her training. But before they could go to bed Kagome sensed a demon's aura in the park. So they got dressed, Kagome was given a dark blue Chinese fighting kimono and on the shirt was a red kitsune with blue flames around it (it represents Shippo and Ari already knows this) and a pair of black fighting slippers and a black sash around her waist. Ari put on one of her outfits that Nadeshiko had made for her and it was a dark purple tube tope and it went past her navel so it covered her whole stomach, she had on black cargo pants and she had on black combat boots with buckles instead of laces, she also wore a black cape and on the inside was also dark purple and it covered her top and stopped about mid-ankle. Both had their hair up in a braid and Kagome had a set of bow and arrows while Ari had her staff and her father's sword. Kero and Yue went with them and while Kagome road Kero, Ari used the FLY card to travel along side them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Secret Reveled **

_**At the Park**_

When they arrived at the park they noticed that there were other people at the park. They could see five people moving around the demon that they were fighting and when they got a good look at the people who were fighting, they saw that it was Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Kurama, and another person that they have never seen before. They saw that they were having trouble fighting the demon.

"Ari,"

"Yea."

"There are two jewel shards, one in its head and one in its chest,"

"Got it, "the girls were whispering to each other so that the boys wouldn't hear them but Kero and Yue could. Ari slowly drew her sword while Kagome readied her bow and arrow. Kagome first shot her arrow before the demon could strike Kurama while he was down.

_**The Boys POV**_

The demon was about to strike Kurama but all of a sudden a streak of blue light came out of nowhere and knocked the demon away from Kurama. They boys looked over to where the shoot came from and out came a streak of black and purple and at first they thought it was Hiei but they then noticed that he was now standing next to Kurama to make sure that he was ok. Once the streak got to the demon the person slashed the demon like a knife through butter. The boys were amazed at the speed and grace the person had while killing the demon. Then they noticed that three more people came out of the woods. One was a girl, one looked to be an angel, and the other was a giant cat with wings. As they came closer they could see more detail in the people and they saw the girl bend down to the demons remains and pick something out of the demon.

"Hey boys…what you looking at?" The cloaked figure asked.

"How…how did you…kill that demon so fast?"

"Because I knew what was making it so strong because of the help I had." The cloaked figure answered while pointing their thumb at the girl, who was now putting what ever under her shirt. That was when Yusuke got a good look at the girl.

"Kagome?"

"Yes Yusuke…I was hoping you would notice,"

"What why?"

"Because she wants to ask questions as to why you were battling a demon," The cloak figured answered for Kagome.

"And who are you?"

"Ari Li. Master Sorceress."


	5. Chapter 5

**Character Profile **

Name: Ari Li

Age: 15

DOB: 7/4/92

Grade: 11th and strait A student

Gender: Female but at school she dresses like a male and so all the girls are after 'him'

Height: 5'9

Hair color: dark grey, to hips, and is always in a braid

Eye color: green

FF: sweet snow and sweets

LFF: corn, spicy foods, sour foods

FC: black, dark purple, crimson, silver, aqua, dark colors

LFC: pink, brown, yellow, orange, bright colors

Hobbies: roller blades, sports, drawing/painting, training, Clow Cards

Weapons:

Staff: looks like her mother's wand of the Stars but the staff is purple, the star is white, and the wings are black but at the beginning of the story her wand looks like it has a black and purple crow head with white jewel eyes and she can also make her star wand grow into a staff

Sword: sometimes she uses her Father's sword which is a double-edged strait sword with a gold handle and it can change into a smaller form which is just the chain that is attached to the hilt of the sword. The sword also controls the cards and talismans (of ofuda) which represent wind, thunder, fire, and water.

Family:

Parents: Sakura and Syaoran Li

Aunts: Tomoyo, Meiling and Syaoran's four older sisters

Uncles: Eriol, Yukito, and Toya

Cousin: Nadeshiko (Daughter of Eriol and Tomoyo Hiiragizawa)

Grandfather: Fujitaka Kinomoto (Sakura's Father)

Grandmother: Syaoran's mother

Guardians: Cerberus (Kero-chan) and Yue-san

Friends: Kagome and Nadeshiko

New Friends: Yusuke, Keiko, Kurama, Hiei, Botan, Kuwabara, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Kirara

Cards Captured in Order:

The Hope/The Nothing

The Windy

The Fly

The Shadow

The Watery

The Rain

The Wood

The Jump

The Illusion

The Silent

The Thunder

The Sword

The Flower

The Shield

The Time

The Power

The Mist

The Storm

The Float

The Erase

The Glow

The Move

The Fight

The Loop

The Sleep

The Song

The Little

The Mirror

The Maze

The Return

The Shot

The Sweet

The Dash

The Big

The Create

The Change

The Freeze

The Firey

The Arrow

The Bubbles

The Wave

The Libra

The Through

The Snow

The Voice

The Lock

The Cloud

The Dream

The Sand

The Dark

The Light

The Twin

The Earthy

Name: Nadeshiko Hiiragizawa

Age: 15

DOB: 3/15/92

Grade: 11th and strait A student

Gender: Female

Height: 5'6

Hair color: Black and is down to hips

Eye color: Dark blue/sapphire

FF: Soba (buckwheat noodles) and sushi

LFF: bell peppers

FC: Pink, beige, blue, green and white

LFC: None

Hobbies: singing, sewing, making new outfits for Ari, skiing, video taping Ari

Weapons: A staff/wand like her father's He can make it grow from a wand into a staff


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Back to the Past**

_**In Spirit World**_

"WHAT"

Kagome started to shrink back if it was not for Ari standing in front of her and yelling at Yusuke.

"You have been battling demons, in the past over a Jewel that makes a demons power 100 times fold."

"Yes Yusuke and I do it because I am the only one who can purify the Jewel shards and my friends need me."

"Well I guess that takes care of that. You boys will be helping her on her quest to find the Jewel shards and destroy this Naraku character. Got that?"

The boys nodded and followed the girls through the portal that Botan had made.

_**Higurashi Shrine**_

The portal open from the sky and Yusuke and Kuwabara landed in a tangled mess while the others landed on their feet, well…Kurama was holding a blushing Kagome in his arms while Ari landed next to him smiling a big cheesy smile at Kagome, which made her blush even more. Kurama set Kagome on her feet and she showed them inside and introduced everyone.

"So go home and pack your things for tomorrow, at 7pm is when we leave so make sure to get here before than. Don't forget we are going 500 years into the past so bring sleeping bags and no electronically stuff because you won't be able to use it. Ok got."

Everyone nodded their heads and left leaving Kagome, Ari, Kero (in smaller form), and Yue.

"Yue, can you go and tell father that I won't be coming home for a while and that I will be with Kagome."

Yue nodded and transformed back to Yukito and headed out to go tell Ari's father what was to happen. After Yukito had left the girls got ready for bed. Kagome had on a dark blue tank top and a pair of black sleeping pants. Ari had on a dark purple tank top and a pair of black shorts. While the girls were getting ready for bed, Kero was making his own bed to sleep in.

_**The Next Day**_

The girls got up at 6am so that they could continue to work on Kagome's training, at 12pm the girls got dressed in to their traveling clothing and began packing for the feudal era. Kagome was dressed in a green fighting kimono with black bottoms and a brown sash with designs of roses on it. On the back of the top there was a red kitsune surrounded by light blue fire. Ari was dressed in the same clothes she wore before but instead of a dark purple tube top, she had on a blood red tube top and on the back of her cloak was the magic circle that she used and on the front of the cloak was the sun on her left and the moon on her right shoulder and her sword was on her back.

The girls finished their packing at 5pm and by then Hiei, Kurama, and Yue were there and all they were waiting for was Yusuke and Kuwabara. By the time those two arrived it was 5 minutes till 7pm.

Everyone went to the well after saying goodbye to Kagome's family.

"Alright we are going to have to go in pairs will one of the two has a jewel shard with out it you won't be able to get through."

Yusuke and Kuwabara went first, next went Ari, Kero, and Hiei, then Kurama and Kagome, and finally Yue. Once everyone was on the other side they handed their jewel shards back to Kagome and then they started walking to the village.

Suddenly, out of no where InuYasha appears and starts yelling at Kagome. This really pissed off Yusuke, Kurama, and Ari.

"Wench, what do you think you are doing bring all these weak humans."

"Well excuse me for bring some of the most powerful people I know and they are not weak. Yusuke is my cousin and Ari has been my friend since I was young. So SIT"

WHAM

InuYasha is in a 6ft deep crater and you could still here him cursing into mother earth.

The group followed Kagome to Kaede's village while looking at the new hole that InuYasha had made.

Once they go to the village they were greeted to a Woman who looked to be in her late teens, early twenties and a man who looked to be the same age. The woman was wearing a pink kimono top, a green skirt, sandals, and she had a large bone boomerang on her back. The man was in purple and black monk robes, he wore sandals, and he carried a gold staff which had four rings, two on each side.

"Sango…Miroku."

"Kagome," "Lady Kagome."

"Kagome…who are the people behind you?"

"Oh these are my friends from my time. This is my cousin Yusuke," "Yo," "his friends are Kurama," "Hello," "Kuwabara," "Will you be my girlfriend?" SMACK …Kuwabara was now face down in the dirt…twitching. "Ok…this is Hiei," "Hn," "And this is my friend Ari." "Hello, I've heard so much about you from Kagome in her letters and e-mails."

"…what's an e-mail?"

"Um…one of the future's way of getting news to people far away or just to talk to them."

"Hey Sango?" "Yea," "Where's Shippo?" "He's in the hut with Kaede."

The gang started to walk down the hill and toward the village. Once they got to the hut, a ball of orange shoot out of the hut and strait towards Kagome. She caught the ball of orange fur.

"Shippo!"

"Kaa-san!"

"MOTHER…Kagome why do you have a kid?"

"Yusuke he's ADOPTED."

Now Kurama was even more interested in this puzzle, not only was she Yusuke's cousin, she had adopted a kit.

5


End file.
